


Cuando ella se entera

by launicafisura



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/launicafisura/pseuds/launicafisura
Summary: Luego de ser capturada por la policía, Raquel es llevada frente a Alicia Sierra, y descubre una variable que ni el Profesor podría haber previsto.





	Cuando ella se entera

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primera historia sobre La Casa de Papel. Escribí muchas cosas en mi vida, siempre en inglés y para distintos fandoms, así que estoy feliz de finalmente poder escribir algo en mi idioma. 
> 
> Planeo que esta sea la primera historia de muchas, mi cabeza no deja de pensar escenas que me gustaría ver en la 4ta parte, y esta es una de ellas. 
> 
> Espero que les guste!

Llevaba ya un largo rato dentro de esa camioneta, tratando de contener las lágrimas que insistían en caer. No podía parar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Como, de un segundo a otro, su vida había cambiado por completo, como el plan había sido perjudicado por su culpa.

Como Sergio estaría sufriendo por su causa.

Los recuerdos pasaron frente a ella como si estuviese viendo una película.

Trepando al árbol, no pudiendo llegar a esconderse, huyendo hacia la granja.

Las confesiones de Sergio, su emoción al escucharlo decir esas palabras, la fuerza que le dio para poder seguir.

Siendo encontrada por aquella pareja. Negociando con ellos. Creyendo que los había convencido. Dándose cuenta que no lo logró.

Rindiéndose ante la policía. Suárez entrando seguido de varios hombres, todos armados. Viendo como sacaban a Justino de allí. Siendo cuestionada sobre el paradero del Profesor.

Escuchando la voz de Sergio por su auricular, diciéndole, _rogándole_, que lo entregue, que gane tiempo, _que saliera de allí_.

Negándose a responder. Siendo apuntada por la pistola de Suárez. Creyendo que iría a dispararle.

Negándose a responder, una y mil veces si hubiese sido necesario.

Y luego, los disparos, que hicieron que por un segundo su corazón se detuviese en seco y sabiendo que el de Sergio estaría exactamente igual.

Suárez le quitó su micrófono y lo arrojó al agua, cortando así toda comunicación con el Profesor. Levantándola del piso a pesar de su poca colaboración, la esposaron y la llevaron hasta una camioneta, donde la metieron, cerraron la puerta, y todo se volvió oscuro.

La estaban tratando como a una criminal. Y en ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Eso era exactamente lo que era.

*******

Viajó por un largo rato en la parte trasera de esa van, sola y a oscuras excepto por la luz del día que entraba por la ventana. Al frenar, un policía que no reconocía le abrió la puerta y, antes que ella pudiese ver donde estaba, colocó una bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza, volviéndola a la oscuridad absoluta.

La agarró de los brazos y la hizo caminar varios metros. Lo único que ella podía hacer era escuchar los ruidos de su entorno.

Voces, entre ellas la de Suárez. Ruido de puertas metálicas que se abrían y se cerraban. Pasos de una, dos, tres personas, caminando cerca de ella. Y finalmente, escuchó cómo movían una silla, haciendo que ella se sentase, aún con la cabeza cubierta.

Los pasos de quien la arrastró hacia allí desaparecieron, una puerta se cerró, y por unos momentos Raquel quedo rodeada de nada más que silencio.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus manos temblaban y sentía la dificultad con la que respiraba. Era consciente de que estaba en un lugar horrible donde sería interrogada, donde con toda seguridad la harían pasar por algo similar a lo que hacía sólo un par de horas les había contado Río.

Confiaba en que, dado que hubo testigos de su arresto, no la mantendrían oculta por mucho tiempo. Pero a su vez, todas esas certezas que creía tener mientras pensaba como policía, se disolvían cuando recordaba que era Alicia Sierra quien estaba detrás de todo esto, y que de ella podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Raquel no tuvo mucho tiempo para indagar en esto, dado que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, y pudo escuchar como alguien entraba, sentándose a su lado. Escuchó como aquella persona agarraba y colocaba en la mesa frente a ella diferentes objetos. Sintió como le agarró el brazo, como le colocó algo que le cortó levemente la circulación de ese lugar, y como, de un segundo a otro, le insertó una aguja.

“Qué haces?!” Preguntó Raquel, queriendo sacar el brazo pero sabiendo que eso podría lastimarla aún más.

La persona que estaba pinchándola no respondió, se limitó a extraer la aguja, guardar las cosas, y retirarse del lugar sin más.

Así, Raquel volvió a quedar sola con sus pensamientos, y esta vez las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Sabía que la tortura a la que la someterían acababa de comenzar.

*******

Pueden haber pasado 20 minutos o 2 horas, Raquel no tenía forma de saberlo. Lo que sí sabía era que sus muñecas estaban doloridas de tanto tiempo que llevaba esposada, que su cuello estaba duro de estar sentada y que en el momento en que se levantase a sus piernas les costaría reaccionar.

De pronto oyó que la puerta del lugar donde la tenían encerrada se volvió a abrir, y finalmente, luego de quién sabe cuanto tiempo, le fue retirada la bolsa que cubría su cabeza.

Sus ojos tardaron unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la luz, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reconocer quién estaba en frente suyo. Aunque su voz era muy fácil de distinguir.

“Raquel, debo admitir que esta nueva dinámica me encanta.” Dijo Alicia Sierra, tomando asiento del otro lado del escritorio, juntando sus manos frente a ella y mirándola con una sonrisa cínica. “Yo, la inspectora al mando del atraco que tiene en vilo a todo el mundo. Y tú, una de las cómplices del mismo, la noviecita del cerebro de la operación y que muy probablemente sepa exactamente cada milímetro del plan.”

“Hola Alicia.” Soltó Raquel, tratando de mantenerse calma mientras trataba de analizar sus alrededores. Estaba claramente en una sala de interrogatorio, y no pudo ver ningún artefacto de tortura cerca de ella. Tal vez esos elementos los traerían más tarde.

“Imagino que disfrutas de tenerme así, a tu merced. Debes estar tan contenta de que estando del otro lado ya no tienes que competir conmigo, ni preocuparte de quien es la mejor de la Academia.”

Alicia río. “¿Cómo has estado?” preguntó la pelirroja mientras abría un chocolate. “Bueno, ¿qué digo? Imagino que te la has pasado de puta madre, viviendo en una isla lejos de todos, jugando a la casita feliz con ese rarito que tanto te gusta.”

A pesar de sus intentos por provocarla, Raquel se mantenía calma, sabiendo que si perdía el control Alicia lo usaría en su contra. “Tus técnicas para desestabilizarme no van a funcionar. Ten en cuenta que estás compitiendo con alguien que piensa exactamente como tú.” Y con una leve sonrisa, agregó: “Vas a tener que pensar otras formas de provocarme.”

Sierra soltó una carcajada. “Raquel! Cómo te he echado de menos. De acuerdo, yo quería empezar esto de un manera amigable, pero veo que no será posible.” De pronto, se tornó seria.

“¿Dónde está el profesor? Y antes que puedas responderme que no lo sabes, ten en cuenta que la policía sigue buscando a tu madre y a tu hija. El sudeste asiático es mi mayor apuesta, así que no intentes pasarte de lista conmigo.”

Cada vez que nombraba a Paula y a Mariví, Raquel sentía cómo su corazón se rompía un poco. A pesar de que su madre y su hija fueron llevadas a Mindanao, y aún sabiendo que Sergio había dejado una decena de personas vigilándolas, le dolía que usaran a las dos personas más importantes de su vida para debilitarla.

Sabía que ese era su punto débil, y que, llegado el momento, no podría elegir a Sergio por sobre encima de ellas. A pesar del inmenso amor que sentía por él, su necesidad de proteger a hija y su madre siempre, siempre, estarían primero.

Suspirando, Raquel mantuvo su vista firme en la inspectora. “Mira Alicia, voy a serte muy sincera. Cuando planeamos todo, la posibilidad de que nos atrapen al Profesor y a mí siempre estuvo presente. Armamos toda una estrategia de escape, que fue la que llevamos a cabo cuando nos descubrieron. Una estrategia que el Profesor y yo llamamos ‘el Epicentro’.” Dijo Raquel, con una leve sonrisa recordando aquel momento en el que él le contó sobre el plan. Parecía algo de una vida pasada, o algo que había ocurrido hacía 100 años.

“Pero en algo estuvimos de acuerdo él y yo. En caso de que nos atrapasen, nos obligarían a confesar, nos torturarían, drogarían, harían lo que fuese necesario para que hablemos. Y por más leales que seamos, sabíamos que de alguna forma u otra podrían quebrarnos.”

“Al grano, Raquel.” Dijo Alicia, un poco cansada de la explicación pero a su vez intrigada por lo que la ex inspectora le diría.

“No sé donde está el Profesor, porque lo que falta del plan, lo que ocurriría con cada uno de nosotros luego de separarnos, es algo que no compartimos con el otro. Cada uno pensó esa parte sólo. Dónde huiría, a quién llamaría para pedir ayuda, como haría para rescatar al otro. Entonces no tengo idea lo que está haciendo ahora. No tengo idea dónde se está escondiendo, no tengo idea de nada.” Y encogiendo sus hombros como si fuese una niña inocente, agregó.

“Lo siento Alicia.”

La pelirroja la miró seria por unos segundos, y Raquel podía ver como la información estaba siendo procesada en su cabeza. Pero luego, se sorprendió cuando la inspectora sonrió. “Muy bien, muy bien, me agrada que empecemos a tener la confianza para que al menos me cuentes un poco de las internas de ese plan. Pero, permíteme contarte un poco del mío.” Alicia suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del escritorio, con una mano acariciando su vientre.

Viéndola así, haciendo ese gesto tan maternal, le hizo pensar a Raquel en cómo una mujer que estaba a semanas e incluso días de ser madre, podía ser tan fría, tan cínica y tan poco empática.

Luego recordó que se trataba de Alicia Sierra.

“En verdad mi plan era muy simple: iba a tenerte aquí encerrada durante las 72 horas que podía mantenerte incomunicada, tratando con métodos no muy agradables de hacerte hablar. Como te conozco y asumí que no irías a decirme nada, luego luego iba a llevarte a la carpa con el resto de tus ex compañeros que tanto aprecio te tienen, y allí llamarías al Profesor para contarle que estás viva, y que si quiere que te mantengas así, se entregaría.”

Raquel sabía perfectamente que eso sería lo que Alicia haría, y con Sergio ya habían considerado esa variable: en caso de que capturasen a uno, sabían que lo amenazarían con la vida del otro. En este panorama, Raquel tenía otros puntos débiles, pero Sergio tenía solo uno:

Ella.

Lo que la ex inspectora no entendía, era porqué Alicia hablaba de esto como si ya no fuese su plan, como si ahora estuviese tramando algo nuevo.

“Pero…” Interrumpió Raquel, tratando de no mostrar su preocupación.

“¿Pero qué?” Dijo Alicia, frunciendo el ceño y parándose del otro lado del escritorio, mirándola desde arriba.

“¿Por qué hablas en pasado? Pareciera como si hubieses cambiado tus planes.”

En ese momento, la inspectora Sierra sonrió. Una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Raquel, porque no sólo era una sonrisa segura, de alguien que sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Era la sonrisa de alguien que se traía algo muy malo entre manos, alguien que sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, ya había ganado.

Y eso no le gustó nada a Raquel.

“Oh, no, no, no. Para nada.” Dijo Alicia. “Los planes siguen siendo los mismos, solo que ahora descubrí que tengo una nueva carta que jugar, y que, lo siento Raquel pero,” su sonrisa se acrecentó más aún si eso era posible. “Es muy buena.”

Entre el hambre, la sed y el cansancio que sentía, Raquel ya estaba agotada de las vueltas que Alicia estaba dando. Mirándola como si le estuviese diciendo lo menos interesante del mundo, le preguntó. “¿Y qué carta es esa?”

Alicia suspiró, y su cara fue de satisfacción, como si hubiese estado esperando ansiosamente que Raquel le hiciera exactamente esa pregunta. Volviendo a su posición inicial, se sentó nuevamente y, uniendo sus manos frente a ella, comenzó: “Verás, Raquel. Ni bien llegaste, tuve que descartar todo tipo de posibilidades. Analizar todas las ideas que se me cruzaron por la cabeza desde el momento en que Suárez fingió tu ejecución, para saber cuál debía ser mi próximo paso. E hice algo que creo que no te va a gustar.”

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Raquel, y levantó su vista repentinamente. “¿Qué hiciste?”

“No por favor Raquel, no te asustes. No fue nada grave. Solo tome una pequeña muestra de tu sangre.”

Frunciendo el ceño, Raquel parpadeó varias veces. Ahora entendía porqué alguien la había pinchado cuando ella seguía con la cabeza cubierta y ajena al mundo. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido. “¿Por qué has –“

Pero Alicia no la dejó terminar. “Tuve muchas ideas sobre qué hacer contigo, sobre qué tipo de información podía extraer de ti y usarla en tu contra. Descubrir algo que ni al Profesor se le podría haber cruzado por la cabeza. Algo que lo desestabilizaría por completo. Y se me ocurrió una idea. Una que, de ser así, me daría un jaque mate asegurado. Y necesitaba cerciorarme.”

En ese momento, Alicia deslizo un sobre blanco por encima de la mesa, dejándolo al alcance de Raquel, cuya mente iba a mil por hora. Comenzó a pensar en los mil significados que las palabras de la inspectora podían tener, tratando de adivinar qué podría permitir que Alicia se asegurará ganar la guerra. Ya la tenía a ella, amenazar a Sergio con su vida era lo más estratégico que podía hacer.

¿Qué sería más valioso que eso?

Y mientras Raquel abría el sobre con manos temblorosas, Alicia siguió hablando. Pero la ex inspectora casi no podía escucharla. Era como si estuviese bajo el agua, la voz de la otra mujer distante e inentendible, y a su vez, sus palabras le dieron justo donde más le dolería.

Porque lo que había dentro de ese sobre cambiaba las cosas completamente, y las palabras que estaban escritas en ese análisis de sangre hacían que esta guerra estuviese perdida por completo.

“Raquel, no solo tengo a la mujer del Profesor.” Dijo Alicia, disfrutando de ver su cara de sorpresa y la manera en que sus ojos se humedecían levemente.

“También tengo a su futuro hijo.”


End file.
